1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to chemical vapor deposition (CVD) chambers such as those used in the manufacture of integrated circuits. More specifically, but without limitation thereto, the present invention is directed to an improved lid liner for a chemical vapor deposition chamber.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a chemical vapor deposition (CVD) chamber of the prior art used in the manufacture of integrated circuits, available, for example, from Applied Materials (AMAT), gases containing a metallic or dielectric plasma are sprayed on a heated silicon wafer inside a reaction volume of the chemical vapor deposition chamber. The plasma reacts with the wafer surface, forming a thin film of solid material, for example, titanium nitride (TiN). Energy sources such as heat and radio frequency (RF) power may be used alone or in combination with the chemical vapor deposition chamber to achieve the plasma reaction on the wafer surface. The thin films range in thickness from a small fraction of a micron to a few microns and must be deposited with extreme uniformity across the wafer to meet manufacturing specifications.
Because the gases used in chemical vapor deposition chambers are highly reactive, the materials used inside the chemical vapor deposition chamber are generally made of chemically inert materials to avoid introducing contaminants into the reaction volume and to avoid corrosion of the interior surfaces of the chemical vapor deposition chamber.